


The Sorrows (Part 1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Spell has ended with the death of Merlin’s Love<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 155 Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrows (Part 1)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Sorrows (Part 1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Hunith, Gaius  
**Summary:** The Spell has ended with the death of Merlin’s Love  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Word Count:** 963  
**Prompt:** 155 Rain  
**Author's Notes:** This ‘verse will end on the next prompt. I’ve been writing it for three years now and it’s time for it to end.

 

**The Sorrows (Part 1)**

Arthur arrived a few minutes after Merlin went into Morgana's room. Gwen hugged him as soon as he walked up.

“Am I too late? The rain is making traffic horrible.” Arthur asked Gwen. He looked at Gaius and Hunith then back to Gwen.

“No but it won't be long. They just sent for Merlin.” Gwen said. “Arthur, Merlin is going to need us. She is not going to last much longer.” 

“I know. I'm going in to sit with him.” Arthur went toward the door to Morgana's room. He stopped and gave Hunith a hug. “I'll keep Merlin company until she passes. He shouldn’t be alone.” 

“Thank you Arthur.” Hunith kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur went in and walked over to Merlin and squeezed his shoulder. “Merlin?”

“She's dying, Arthur. There is nothing I can do. My magick is useless. All I can do is sit her and wait until it’s over.” Merlin looked up at Arthur with tears in his eyes.

“What about the Cup of Life?” Arthur asked. “Wouldn't drinking from the cup save her?”

“If I use the Cup of Life to bring her back then someone will die. The balance of life and death has to be kept. My fear is that if I save Morgana then we could lose our daughter. Morgana would never forgive me if that happened. I would never forgive myself.” Merlin wiped his tears. “I have to let the Mother Goddess of the Old Religion make the choice for me. It’s the only way to be at peace with what’s happening.”  

Arthur brushed away a tear. “I can't believe this is happening. She is to young and stubborn to die.”

“Arthur, I don't know if I can let her go.” Merlin wiped his face.

“I'm not surprised. You loved her when we were in Camelot until Morgause turned her away from us.” Arthur walked over to the window. “I knew you would be together as far back as when we were at boarding school together.”

There was a soft patter of rain against the window. It seemed to fit the situation at hand. There was a distant rumble of thunder.

“There's a storm coming.” Arthur said. “It’s already pouring rain.”

Merlin looked up at the window. “I’m glad she can’t see it. Morgana hates rain. It always makes her cranky.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow when a flash of lightning lit up the room. “That should wake her up.”

Merlin shook his head. “I don't even think that will wake her up.”

The cardiac monitor's beeping started to slow down. Merlin look up at it and waved his hand. The monitor silenced.

Arthur moved back to the bed. “Merlin, why did you that?”

“I didn't want that to be one of the last things she hears.” Merlin said he squeezed her hand. “Morgana, Arthur and I are here. You're not alone. I'm right here, Love.”

“Morgana, listen to me.” Arthur said from the other side of the bed. “Gwen and I will take care of them. You don’t have to worry about them. I love you, my sister.”

Merlin looked up at the cardiac monitor. “Arthur, she gone.”

The storm outside raged. The lightning flashed and the thunder shook the building.

“Merlin. are you doing that?” Arthur looked at the window.

“No but I will deal with it.” Merlin stood up and walked to the window. He held up his hand to stop the storm and it the lightning quieted.

“I need to see my daughter.” Merlin walked to the door. He opened it. “Gaius, I need you to help Arthur with the arrangements. I'm going to see my child.”

“I'm coming with you.” Hunith said.

Merlin looked at her and nodded. He headed to his daughters special care room.

When Hunith and Merlin arrived the doctor was turning off the respirator.

“What happened? I was just here. She was fine when I left.” Merlin asked as he rushed forward.

“She's breathing on her own, Lord Emrys.” The doctor said. “She started fighting the ventilator a few minutes ago. How is Lady Emrys?”

“She's gone.” Merlin said as he stepped closer. “Mother, I can feel magick from her. I didn't feel it when I was here a little while ago. I was here. I didn’t think she had any magick.”

“Merlin, do you think she has Morgana's magick? Could it have transferred to her when Morgana died?” Hunith asked.

“I don't know.” Merlin said. “She looks better than she did when I was here earlier. Her cheeks have colour and she’s moving around more.”

“She is a tough little girl. Her vitals have improved steadily over the last hour I am very cautiously optimistic that she will be home before long.” The doctor said. “Do you have help when she is released, Lord Emrys?”

“He has me.” Hunith said. “I will be helping my son for both my grandchildren.”

Merlin looked at her. “They both have magick now Mother. Strong magick. You may not be able to handle that.”

“So did you. I handled you well enough in more than one lifetime.” Hunith reminded him. “What is my granddaughter’s name, Merlin?”

“Anna. Morgana wanted to call her Anna.” Merlin reached out and touched her hand. Anna grabbed his finger.

“I'll leave you to visit with your daughter. I am on my way home in the rain. I heard the storm has finally started to calm down. Lord Emrys I'm so sorry for your loss.” The doctor said. She patted Merlin on the shoulder and walked off.

“Why did Morgana want her named Anna?” Hunith asked.

“She always liked that name.” Merlin said. He smoothed Anna’s fine hair. “I like it too.”

“So her name is Anna Emrys?” Hunith asked.

“Anna Guinevere Emrys.” Merlin said.

_(Continued with the next prompt)_

 


End file.
